The Voice Within
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Apenas os resultados durante uma guerra...


The Voice Within

Aquela era para ser uma noite perfeita, era sua noite de formatura em Hogwarts, finalmente acabara os estudos, e conseguira a vaga na "Faculdade de Magia, e Medi-Bruxaria Da Bretanha", fora aceita pelas suas boas notas.

Estava com um vestido azul anil até os pés, junto ao corpo até a cintura e se abria um pouco para não realçar seu quadril, - Ginny não gostava muito de seu quadril - o vestido era tomara que caia de ceda com um decote quadrado, que realçando seu corpo, ganhara de Draco Malfoy, seu noivo, os cabelos no coque frouxo com alguns fios cacheados soltos, fora preso em uma tiara dourada com alguns pingos de diamantes, também presente de Draco, os sapatos de salto alto, azuis como o vestido, e usava uma pequena corrente de diamante azul pendo no pescoço com os brincos do mesmo conjunto que ganhara de sua mãe aos quinze anos.

**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

Mas seu sorriso se apagou quando entrou no saguão de entrada, ali encontrou Draco e Fred a sua espera, ambos completamente encharcados da chuva forte que fazia lá fora.

Ao ver a jovem, Draco e Fred rumaram até ela. Ginny percebeu que Fred tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e Draco carregava uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- O quê aconteceu? - Sussurrou Ginny para ambos. - Por quê estão assim, desarrumados e molhados? Onde estão mamãe, papai e os outros Fred? - Nesse momento Fred não conseguiu mais se segurar e abraçou Ginny fortemente. A garota sentiu as lágrimas do irmão caírem sobre seu ombro e retribuiu o abraço do mesmo jeito. Observou Draco por alguns instantes antes de afastar Fred. - Onde eles estão? Pelo amor de Merlin! Falem alguma coisa! - Sussurrou a menina desesperada, observando o noivo e o irmão.

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**

- Ginny, fique calma... - Começou Draco, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota, Ginny se esquivou, seus olhos já estavam marejados e vermelhos, logo começaria a chorar. Draco e Fred a conheciam bem, sabiam que se pudesse, não choraria na frente deles.

- Eu não preciso que me diga para ficar calma, Draco! Apenas falem! Onde estão todos? O quê aconteceu! - Perguntou a jovem observando os dois, as lágrimas rolavam vagarosamente nos olhos de Fred, que mordeu o lábio inferior ao observar a irmã. - ANDEM! FALEM LOGO! - Gritou Ginny perdendo a paciência, virando-se para Draco.

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

O rapaz suspirou e observou Ginny nos olhos, sabia que ela não gostava de voltas, e sim que chegassem logo no ponto principal do assunto, e seria isso que faria. Afinal, ela teria de saber de alguma maneira.

- Ginny, noite passada seu pai, Carlinhos, e Ron, foram atacados por comensais, não lhe avisamos, pois sabíamos que hoje seria sua formatura, não queríamos te preocupar, mas há menos de meia hora, Carlinhos e Arthur Weasley faleceram. - Sussurrou Draco observando Ginny, o rosto de preocupação da menina mudou para espanto. Como assim foram atacados por comensais! Como_ ninguém_ a avisara? Isso era injusto! _Ela devia saber!_

**Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

- PORQUE NÃO ME CONTARAM! DRACO, VOCÊ É MEU NOIVO! POR MAIS QUE ODEIE ELES, É A _MINHA_ FAMILIA! POR QUÊ NÃO ME ENVIOU UMA CORUJA AVISANDO? E VOCÊ, FRED? ESTAMOS FALANDO DE PAPAI! QUE BRINCADEIRA DE MAU GOSTO É ESSA? - Gritou Ginny para os dois. Fred tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não lhe saía, Draco apenas mirou a menina a sua frente sem saber o quê fazer, não tivera uma família que o amasse como a de Ginny o amava, e como a garota dissera, não gostava dos Weasley, mas era a família de Ginny, e em um momento desse, engoliu o orgulho.

- EU QUERO VER MINHA FAMÍLIA! AGORA! - Gritou a menina para os dois. Draco assentiu e lançou um olhar a Fred, pegaram uma capa e estenderam a Ginny, era uma chave de portal, em menos de dois minutos estavam no quarto de Ginny, _aquilo certamente era uma mentira, uma enorme mentira_. Pensava a garota.

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul**

Ginny abriu a porta do quarto e correu até a sala, lá estava sua mãe rodeada pelos outros irmãos, Remus, Nymphadora, Hermione, Luna e Harry, Jorge estava ao lado da Sra. Weasley, pálido.

Ginny correu até a mãe e se jogou em seus braços, a abraçando forte, começou a chorar feito uma criança, enquanto sussurrava para a mãe que tudo ficaria bem, que logo tudo estaria bem, que agora ela estava ali.

A noite estava fria e chovia muito, Harry e Luna foram para casa depois de um tempo da chega de Ginny, Hermione ajudou Jorge a colocar a Sra. Weasley na cama, após dar uma poção calmante para a mulher.

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

Remus aproximou-se de Draco assim que a Sra. Weasley subiu.

- Cuide de Ginny, Draco, a menina está arrasada com a morte do pai e do irmão, e Ron ainda está no St. Mungus. Eu e Nym vamos para casa, mas qualquer coisa apareça lá.

Draco assentiu, apesar de tudo, gostava de Lupin e de sua mulher, Tonks, eram os poucos de quem gostava na Ordem, eles e os gêmios Weasley, o resto, apenas aturava. Remus agora era o líder da Ordem e os dois haviam conversado após a morte de Dumbledore, assim, Draco entrou na Ordem da Fênix para ajuda-los. Sabia que se fosse pego, certamente seria morto. Mas aquele não era o momento para pensar em si, e sim em Ginny.

**Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know**

Logo os outros Weasley deixaram a sala e subiram para os quartos, Hermione aparatou no St. Mungus para ficar com Ron.

Draco aproximou-se de Ginny e a deu um meio abraço, a garota estava sentada no sofá, os olhos inchados e o rosto pálido, as lágrimas caíam silenciosamente sobre sua face. Aninhou-se a ele e retribuiu-lhe o abraço.

- Há três anos foi Sirius, há dois anos Dumbledore... - Draco abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir a garota falar do velho diretor, afinal, ele havia morrido e a culpa fora sua. - Agora, meu pai e Carlinhos! - Ginny levantou o rosto banhado de lágrimas para ele. - Quem mais, Draco? Quem mais Voldemort irá matar? Isso tudo apenas por querer a purificação do sangue bruxo? Que mentira é essa? Que guerra idiota é ESSA, DRACO! - Perguntou a menina, Draco apenas a abraçou mais forte e suspirou.

**You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you**

- Eu não sei Ginny. - Sussurrou observando a noiva tristemente.

- Não quero que mais alguém morra! Não quero perder mais ninguém! Não quero perder minha mãe e meus outros irmãos! Não quero perder você! - Sussurrou Ginny olhando para ele, Draco levantou o rosto da noiva delicadamente.

**When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within**

- Você nunca vai me perder, Virgínia, nunca! - Sussurrou e a envolveu. - Nós vamos passar por essa guerra juntos, nós os Weasley e a Ordem.

A menina se acomodou aos braços do noivo. Sabia que o quê ele acabara de falar era impossível, todos corriam perigo, a qualquer momento mais um poderia morrer, só queria que essa guerra acabasse logo. Para Draco, Ginny era uma menininha indefesa, e ele a protegeria de tudo.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Ginny finalmente dormiu, Draco a carregou para o quarto, a colocou carinhosamente na cama e deitou-se ao seu lado a abraçando. Ficaria ali, velando pelo sono de Ginny. Sempre estaria com ela.

**Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**

N/A: Já fiz fics melhores, admito, mas é que a idéia veio assim, dó nada! E por conta da música The Voice Within da Christina Aguilera, daí a idéia me veio, e gente, quando eu comecei a escrever eram 21:30 agora são 22:35, é uma plena SEGUNDA-FEIRA, mas o que valeu foi a intenção, então... COMENTEM! Quem sabe se vierem muitos reviews eu não desempaco e dou uma continuação? Beeeeeem... Max! Tanks so much por betar a fic, eu realmente cometi uns erros graves como errar o nome "Weasley" e colocar " Waesley", o nome da família sempre me confunde! Beijos para todos! Lyra T. Lupin 


End file.
